1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting positioning for terminals in a wireless network.
2. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a terminal, e.g., a cellular phone. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a location services (LCS) client may desire to know the location of the terminal and may communicate with a network server in order to request for the location of the terminal The network server and the terminal may then exchange messages, as necessary, to obtain a location estimate for the terminal The network server may then return the location estimate to the LCS client.
Different terminals may operate in different scenarios and may have different capabilities with regard to positioning. Positioning refers to a functionality that determines a geographical location of a target terminal It may be desirable to flexibly support positioning for terminals with different capabilities—for example, for terminals that support different versions of a positioning protocol.